Rakan/History
Patch History ** Fixed a bug where his self-only R marker would display in Spectator Mode. ;V9.10 * ** Can now properly recast it even when his mana is lower than the ability's cost. ;V9.9 - May 2nd Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug where mana cost was incorrect when used with . ;V9.9 * Stats ** Base health increased to 540 from 480. ** Base armor increased to 32 from 29. ** Base attack damage reduced to 62 from 70. ** Base magic resistance increased to from 30. ** Magic resistance growth increased to from . * ** Dash speed increased to 1700 from 1500. * ** Can no longer cast or during the first seconds of The Quickness. ** While active, can now buffer . ;V9.5 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Dash speed increased to 1500 from 1400 (+ ). ;V9.2 * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 29 from 33. * ** Dash speed changed to 1400 (+ ) from 2050 . ** Delay on arrival before impact reduced to seconds from . * ** Fixed a bug that caused it to sometimes not affect his basic attack target. ;V8.16 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 480 from 510. ** Base armor reduced to 33 from 36. ;V8.15 * ** Now properly listed as World Champions: 2017 in the Skins Collections tab. ;V8.14 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V8.11 * ** Base heal reduced to level)}} from level)}}. * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ;V8.7 * ** Has been optimized, which will eliminated reported frame drops. * ** *** Has been optimized, which will eliminated reported frame drops. ;V8.6 * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Range increased to 700 from 600. ** Range towards unchanged at 1000. ;V8.4 * ** Health bar has been adjusted so it no longer obscures several animations. ;V8.3 * ** No longer has a receding hairline. VFX no longer reveal the bottom of his head. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 70 from 62. ** Base armor increased to 36 from 24. ;V7.18 * ** Dash speed changed to 2050 (+ 30% movement speed) from 1800 (+ 100% movement speed). * ** Collision radius reduced to 150 from 200. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V7.13 June 28th Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug where, if he was interrupted during the dash, he became unable to use until re-casting Grand Entrance. ;V7.12 * ** Now properly benefits from effects that modify heal and shield values (ex. line, ). * ** Cooldown availability now displays accurately for allies in the HUD. ** Enemies affected by the charm no longer walk in the wrong direction if they cast a spell the instant before being hit by the charm. ;V7.11 * General ** Rakan's warding VO lines are no longer audible to enemies (sometimes giving away his position through fog of war). Allies can still hear him. ** Fixed a bug where, when and Rakan use while empowered by , only the champion who started the would gain Empowered bonus movement speed. * ** Once again creates a starry nebula during his . ;V7.10 May 19th Hotfix * ** Fixed a few bugs with it interacting oddly with other effects. ;V7.10 * ** Range increased to 900 from 800. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Shield strength reduced to from . ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. * ** No longer leaves behind a purple ghost of himself after . ** No longer turns himself purple when his is cancelled. ** Fixed and death audio. * ** Fixed a bug that could cause it to cost no mana in certain situations. ;V7.8 Added * ** Rakan's periodically generates a (13 level)}} shield. Damaging an enemy champion with a basic attack or ability reduces Fey Feathers cooldown by 1 second. ** If either Rakan or is , the other may move nearby and activate their own recall to join them. Both reach base at the time of which the initiator's recall ends. ** 3 every 2 levels}} seconds * ** Rakan slings an enchanted feather forward, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit. If that enemy was a champion or epic monster, a small circular area is marked around Rakan. After a short period of time or if an ally champion comes into contact with the marked area, Rakan heals himself and surrounding allies by 7 every pair level and 8 every impair level}} . ** 60 ** seconds * ** Rakan dashes forward, landing stylishly at his destination. After a dramatic pause, he leaps into the air, dealing magic damage and surrounding enemies for 1 second. ** ** seconds * ** Rakan leaps to an ally champion, shielding them for for 3 seconds. Battle Dance can be re-cast for 5 seconds at no cost. When re-cast, Rakan may select the same target again. ' If is the target, ''Battle Dance is able to be cast from an increased range.' ** ** seconds * ** '''Rakan' enchants his coat with a captivating sheen for the next 4 seconds, dealing magic damage and each enemy he touches for seconds. Enemies can only be affected once. Rakan benefits from 50% bonus movement speed for the duration, which is briefly increased to 200% upon first damaging an enemy champion before decaying back down to 50%. ** 100 ** seconds seconds }} Category:Champion history Category:Rakan